Captured Love
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: Katara wakes up in a dark room to find that Zuko is the one who has captured her. What will happen when She gets him up set? Only one way to find out.


**So this is a story I've had laying around for a while. I finally felt like finishing and posting it. It's a cliche, Zuko captures Katara and then a spark goes off, but eh what can I say.**

**I do not own ATLA**

* * *

Captured love

She woke up in a haze. She had no idea where she was or where her friends were. The room she was in smelled damp and was dark. There were no windows and so she had no way of telling what time it was though it felt late. The room was huge and was completely empty save for her and a dim flame that hung from the ceiling. Katara felt something on her neck. She reached up to fell it and concluded that it was made of leather. She felt around is and stopped when her fingers touched something cold and hard. She tugged on it a few times and heard it jingle. It was a chain. And the thing around her neck was a collar. She was chained to the wall with a leash like some an animal. Katara wasn't to happy about this.

_How dare the put a leash on me. I'm not some damn wild animal that needs to be tamed. I'm a freaking human being._

She got up and started pacing. She decided to find how far the chain would go. She got to about thirty five feet before the chain couldn't be unraveled any farther. The chains weren't as heavey as she thought but were very strong. Her canteen, her only weapon, was missing. This angered her even more.

Then a door which seemed to appear out of no where opened and a tall male figure walked though. Katara knew who it was. It was the same person that was always chasing after her and and her friends. The same person that 'found' her mother's necklace then used it to try and get the avatar. The same person with the unmissable scar on his left side.

" Zuko." She spat out his name as if it were a curse word. " Who the hell do you think you are tieing me to the wall like some sort of animal! "

He said nothing to her, but simply closed the door and locked it behind him.

When he didn't respond she continued with her yelling.

" Untie me and let me go at once you evil bastard! " She felt that if she closed the huge gap between them her yelling would be more intimidating and so she started to move towards him.

" You will tell me where the avatar is or else. " He didn't yell, but he spoke with such authority that it cause Katara to hesitate a little in her step.

" I'm not scared of you. And why did you leave my hands and legs free? Just because You took away my water canteen doesn't mean I don't have other weapons."

" I've already checked you for any weapons you could be hiding anywhere and everywhere on your person."

It took her a few seconds for it to click in her mind. " You what! " She came to a halt and brought her hands up to cover her chest. " You're a freaking perv! "

Zuko rolled his eyes then stated " Don't flatter yourself. It's not like I enjoyed myself. "

Katara huffed then continued walking forward. She put her hands on her hips then said " So you're saying a peasant isn't good enough for your royal pain in the ass. "

Zuko opened his mouth as if he had something to say but then closed it. Try as he might he didn't have a good enough come back that wouldn't get him in trouble.

Seeing she had stumped him, Katara smirked at her triumph. She opened her mouth to say something else smart, but was cut off as the chain had unexpectedly reach it's full range and she fell on the floor. The smirk on her face was now on his. Once she got back on her feet Zuko began to speak.

" Tell me where the avatar is. "

" I'll never betray Aang! "

" Tell me now! "

" Never! "

He grabbed one of her wrists and she struggle in his grasp. She punched him hard in the stomach with her free hand and he doubled over in pain letting go of her. He took deep breathes untill the pain stopped.

_For a girl she hits pretty damn hard._

Slowly he straightened up. He was pissed. His eyes locked onto hers. They were angry and fierce. She could fell the temperature rising and saw smoke coming out of his nose. She was terrorized. She hadn't meant to get him so angry and now she was afraid of what he was going to do. He began to walk towards her. She backed away from him as much as she could. He was starting to pick up the pace, which was making it harder for her to back up with out stumbling on the chains behind her.

Just as she though she was going to fall her back hit the wall. He peered right over her leaving little space between them. He grabbed her wrist tightly them pinned them to the wall on either side of her head.

" Tell me where the avatar is or else " he leaned in and told her right above a whisper.

" Or else what." She was scared and practically shacking, but she pulled out the last bit of brave she had left.

" Or else this. " He pulled out a dagger and held it up so she could see it.

She closed her eyes and waited for him to slit her throat or stab her in the heart. When she felt a tug at her shirt and heard a rip she knew he wasn't going to kill her. What he was going to do was worse.

_I have to come up with a plan. Think. Think. _

When she finally opened her eyes she was totally naked and Zuko was working on his close. He took off his top then loosened his pants. He didn't take them off, but left it loose enough to come of with a little tug.

" Now I will ask you one last time. Tell me where the avatar is or else."

" So I can chose one or the other and then you'll let me go. "

" I don't have time for this. "

" Then just tell me."

" Yes."

" But what if I wanted the second choice. "

" What."

" What if I want this, wanted us to be together. What If I told you I had dreams about us like this. " While she was saying this she ran her hand up his chest and batted her eyes.

_What the hell is she doing! One minute she's scared of me the next she's falling all over me. This has to be some kind of trick... But I think I like it._

" I think you should just let me go. "

" And why is that."

" Because if I stay I'm not gonna tell you where Aang is. If you kill me then you still won't know were Aang is and then you'll have to clean up a dead body. If you decide to go ahead and have your way with me then you'll only be making my happy. Now if you let me go, you'll leave me sex deprived and b####y and you could try to follow me while I make my way back to Aang. "

_Hopefully he'll let me go and I can find-_

Zuko cut off her thought with a kiss.

" What are... you... doing? Her breathe became shallow as he trailed down her neck with his firey kisses.

" Im doing what you want me to do."

" Wh- why? "

" Isn't that what you wanted?" Zuko rested his hands on her hips.

" Yes but... mmmm... don't you... want Aang?"

" Yes, but you said yourself either way I lose and if I let you go there is a 50/50 chance that I can follow you and catch the avatar."

" But... but...um. Not even... you would... want a peasant.

" One can never be too sure."

Zuko slid one hand up her stomach to cup her breast. With the other he slid down to her womanhood, causing Katara to inhale a sharply, and made slow circles with his finger.

" I..."

" Do you want me to keep going? "

" I... um..."

" Because I can always stop and use that 50/50 chance. "

" I..."

_Damnmit . What do I do? Should this stop? _

No don't stop.

_But he's my enemy._

Don't you like it?

_I do but-_

Go for it.

" Well, I'm waiting. "

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breathe then answered.

" Go for it."

Zuko went back to fingering Katara. First slowly, then he began to pick up speed.

" Ohhhh." She arched her back as she felt herself coming close to her climax.

He massaged her breast with one hand as he circled faster and faster with his other. Finally she came and he slid his hand away from her center. As she was catching her breath Zuko removed his pants so that his boxers where the only thing he had on. Katara noticed the boxers and smiled a little to herself.

_I knew he was the boxer type._

Holding her buy the hand Zuko walked them over to a spot on the floor. He laid her down then climbed on top of her careful not to put all his weight on her. Katara gasped a little when her bare skin touched the cold floor.

" What's wrong? "

" Nothing. The floor is just a little cold. "

" You want me to be on the floor? "

" No. Things will heat up soon enough." She pulled his head down to share a deep passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss Zuko took to nibbling her ear causing her to moan. Katara raised her knees to rest a either side of his waist. He traveled down to jaw line then to her neck. He could fell the vibrations of her moans on his lips as he kissed down the center of her neck. He moved on untill he came to another stop at the valley of her breasts. First he kiss the right one. He sucked and kissed her hardened nipple hungrily. She purred happily and arched into him asking for more.

More than happy to oblige Zuko moved to the other, mirroring what he had done to the previous. When he was content he trailed his kisses down her stomach. He drew circles with his tounge around her navel, kissed it, then continued downwards. He felt her wet center with his finger then flicked it with his tongue. He inched his tongue wards her ever so slowly. She could fell the heat of his mouth coming closer and closer yet staying so far away.

_Why does he have to be such a freaking tease._

" Zuko stop teasing me."

" What happend to please?

" The hell with please."

" Ouch. " Rolling his eyes he did as he was asked.

Taking his time them slowly picking up speed, he enjoyed pleasing his (if only for the moment) waterbender. As time passed my the banished prince could fell Katara inching closer to her next climax.

_Oh spirits! He's so good! And It's Only His Tongue!_

Soon she was bucking so wildly that Zuko's tongue lost her.

" No... Don't stop... please..." She begged through faint breathes.

To keep from losing her again the 'hungry' firebender had to hold her down. Again the prisoner bucked from the knots of pleasure building up in her lower stomach. Then the dam of pleasure finally burst. Zuko felt her muscles tighten then relax as she gave out on the floor quietly moaning his name repeatedly, her mantra, as she caught her breathe.

Zuko climbed back on top of her kissing her neck.

"So did you like that?"

"Umhm" was the only thing she could think of besides his name at the moment.

Zuko covered her lips with his own and positioned himself above her entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Taking a moment to think she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and said yes. He pushed past her entrance and broke her barrier. He stopped once he was was in her completely he waited for her to adjust.

"Are you ok?" As he asked he wiped the tears that streamed down her face.

"Yeah. Im ok. Just don't move for a little bit. Ok?"

"Ok."

After what felt like forever Zuko asked if it was ok to move.

" Yes, but slowly."

Listening to orders he slowly began to move in and out of her. First he heard whimpers, which soon lead to moans, and finally he heard Katara begging for him to go faster. Obliging Zuko began to pick up the pace. No matter how much faster they went, the rhythm was always kept. The steady movement soon changed to fast hungry motions. Finally the two climaxed. Zuko collapsed atop Katara and panted in her ear until he had enough strength to move off of her.

He pulled her into his arms as they lay there on the floor. Getting up, Zuko put on his close then walked out the door, leaved a confused Katara to shiver in the cold room. About five minutes later Zuko returned with clothes, a key, and some tea in his hand. He sat next to her and placed the items on the ground. He unlocked the collar around her neck and gave her the tea to drink.

"What's this?" She made a face after sipping the bitter tea.

"It will keep, uh... unwanted consequences from... um... coming up" he chocked out struggling to get the right words.

"Oh. Ok"

"So here is some clothes and a deals a deal you're free to go."

"Are you going to follow me?" she asked swallowing the last sip of the tea.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I too tired."

Knowing it was a lie she stood up and put on the clothes he provided.

"So how are you going to explain the clothes?"

"I'll think of a way."

Walking to the door she stopped when he felt a hand on her shoulder. She was spun around and kissed on the lips.

"Thank you." He then gave her a hug.

"You're welcome." Then she gave him a kiss and walked out the door.

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed it. Now I have to go off and find the rest of the stories hidden somewhere on my computer (or my bedroom). **

**Please review and tell me what you though of the end cuz it seems a little weird or something to me. **


End file.
